combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
SG550
The SG550 is a Swiss-made rifle featured in Combat Arms after the 1-14-09 Patch and is currently one of the most accurate assault rifles in the game, tied with the AK-47, the G36E, and the M14. It requires a minimum rank of Master Sergeant III. This rifle has the 2nd lowest damage of all AR's, and it only has 20 rounds per standard Magazine. It is an uncommon and underused Assault Rifle. Customization The SG 550 can be fitted with all current attachments. Attributes Although it's the second weakest weapon in the market, the SG550 has virtually no recoil when scoped. This makes it, along with it's variant the SG556, useful for precise aiming. In the hands of a highly skilled marksman it can be very deadly in long ranged and medium ranged combat. A problem with the SG550 is it's poor portability (similar to the AK-47's). The gun's 20-round magazine is probable to be troublesome for all but the most skilled players (and hackers) in CQB - combined with its low damage and high rate of fire, players will find themselves forced to reload relatively early in a CQB engagement. Variants SG550 CAMO The SG550 CAMO is a Supply Case variant of the SG550 Assault Rifle. There isn't much of a difference between this weapon and the original version, but it is said to have a larger clip of 30 bullets instead of only 20, and a slightly higher Rate of Fire. It seems that the SG550 CAMO can be found in the AR Supply Case (no longer available), whereas the CAMO variant of its NX cousin, the SG556 CAMO, can be found in the Supply Crate MYST-N, SG5-N Supply Case (no longer available), Grey and Black HiSec Cases. SG550 CAMO's description says: "A camo version of the SG550 for use in Special Operations. It offers an extended magazine and greater stability." However, stat comparison of SG550 and -CAMO variant shows decreased accuracy for SG550 CAMO. SG556 The SG556 is a improved NX variant of the SG 550 Assault Rifle that exclusive to the Black Market. Its major change is its firepower. It is significantly higher than the original version, which is slightly higher than the M4A1's low-average damage rating. The recoil of this weapon is also lower (but not by a large amount). The recoil in the shop stats say it has less recoil than the M416 CQB, but after some testing, it is found that although it does have less recoil, it will start shaking side to side after 15 rounds of continuous fire. Also, it's magazine is small, holding only 20 rounds. A extended clip can compensate for the small default magazine, but will still require a longer reload time. Retaining most of the 550's statistics, it is along one of the "Spray Snipers" that is easily controllable with automatic fire. However, it is still underused by many players due to the fact that it is weaker than the basic M4A1 and lacks a Red Dot sight for no spread. Pro players will tend to purchase the overpowered M416 CQB. SG556 CAMO The SG556 CAMO is a variant of the SG556. First confirmed to be in the Supply Crate MYST-N, this Assault Rifle had no well-known stats, aside from the fact that it has a 30-round magazine that was inherited from its original gun (SG556). This weapon also contains the increased firepower and the better stability (recoil control) to make it a more versatile weapon. The CAMO version also has a lighter frame, giving the rifle increased portability. It is now also available in the Supply Case SG5-N, which gives the player a higher possibility of getting the weapon due to only having 4 weapons in it. Media Category:Assault Rifles